Lawson Makes the Grounded Videos Out of Randall Weems and Gets Grounded
At the bedroom, Lawson was feeling annoyed. Lawson: Man! I really hate Randall Weems because he always snitches on me and my friends! He's getting on our nerves! It is so annoying! Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will make grounded videos out of Randall and he will see how he likes them! Then Lawson got on the computer. Lawson: Let's make the grounded videos! Lawson began to make grounded videos out of Randall, and soon, the grounded videos were complete! Lawson: There, all done. Take that weasel boy! Now to watch the Randall Gets Grounded series! Then Lawson began to play the Randall Gets Grounded series. (first video begins) Randall Weems and his dad Leonard were having steak, peas and mashed potatoes for dinner. Randall: I want to eat ice cream. Leonard: No Randall, we are not eating ice cream. We are eating steak, peas and mashed potatoes. Randall: But I don't want to eat steak, peas and mashed potatoes. I want to eat ice cream. Leonard: Come on Randall, eat your steak, peas and mashed potatoes. Randall stood up on the chair. Randall: (in Kidaroo voice) No! I don't want to eat steak, peas and mashed potatoes! I want to eat ice cream! Leonard: Randall! Please sit down and eat your steak, peas and mashed potatoes! Randall: (in Kidaroo voice) (throwing his dinner at the wall) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Leonard: Randall! How dare you throw your steak, peas and mashed potatoes at the wall! That is unacceptable! Randall: But dad, I'm really sorry for what I did. Leonard: I don't care! Now go to bed! Randall went to his room crying. Randall: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (second video begins) Randall and his dad Leonard met the policeman at the supermarket. Policeman: Hello, kid. What is your name? Randall: I'm Randall. The policeman got angry and he raged at Randall and Leonard who were horrified. Policeman: (Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooh! Randall! That is the stupidest name I have ever heard! That's it! Go home right now! At home, Leonard was very disappointed with Randall. Leonard: Randall! How dare you have the name Randall! Randall: But dad, it's not my fault that my name is Randall. It's your fault because you're the one who named me it anyway. Leonard: I don't care! And go to your room now! Randall went to his room crying. Randall: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (third video begins) At the lounge, Leonard was furious with Randall. Leonard: Randall, how dare you force Lawson and his friends to watch Elmo's World!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded until you... DIE! So that means today is punishment day. First punishment: Sending you to our next door neighbour's house where that giant mean dog lives! At the next door neighbour's house, the giant mean dog was getting aggressive towards Randall. Leonard: I will watch you get attacked by the dog. Then the giant mean dog began to attack Randall. Randall: (in Kidaroo voice) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Back home in the lounge, Leonard announced another punishment for Randall. Leonard: Second punishment: Getting struck by lightning! At the park, Leonard explained to Randall. Leonard: I will run away so I don't get struck by lightning. Leonard ran away, and then Randall got struck by lightning, and Randall started screaming in pain. Randall: (in Kidaroo voice) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Back home in the lounge, Leonard announced another punishment for Randall. Leonard: Third punishment: Forcing you to eat vegetables. At the kitchen, Leonard started forcing Randall to eat vegetables, and he fed Randall a carrot. Randall: Oh, that's disgusting! Yuck! Then Leonard fed Randall a giant pumpkin, and Randall became fat. Randall: Oh no, now I am fat! Leonard: Fourth punishment: Get fit! At the forest, Randall was running along the road, and he panted along and he was going to get fit again. Back home, Randall had become thin again, and Leonard announced a last punishment. Leonard: Last punishment: Cancelling Elmo's World! Then Randall started cowering and begging his dad. Randall: No dad! You can't do this! Please no! Nooooo! Leonard: I don't care! Now I will call PBS Kids and tell them to cancel it. Then Leonard picked up his phone and he telephoned PBS Kids. Leonard: Hello, PBS Kids, yes, I'm Leonard Weems, Randall's father, and I want you to take Elmo's World off of Sesame Street! "Why?" you ask. Because Randall is grounded until he dies so he can no longer force Lawson and his friends to watch Elmo's World. Okay! Thank you! Bye! Then Leonard put down his phone, and he was in an angry mood, and explained to Randall. Leonard: They cancelled Elmo's World. Now go to your room and never come out! Randall ran to his room, crying. Randall: Waaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaa!﻿ (fourth video begins) Outside the supermarket, Randall was asking his dad Leonard. Randall: Hey dad, can we go to Toys R Us? Leonard: No Randall, we are not going to Toys R Us. We are going to the supermarket to buy things that we need. Randall: But I don't want to go to the supermarket, I want to go to Toys R Us. Leonard was stern. Leonard: No Randall, we are not going to Toys R Us. We are going to the supermarket. Randall started raving. Randall: (in Kidaroo voice) No! I don't want to go to the supermarket! I want to go to Toys R Us! Leonard: Randall, stop acting like a spoiled brat! Or else you will be grounded! Randall: (in Kidaroo voice) I don't care about being grounded! I care about Toys R Us! If you don't let me go to Toys R Us! I will destroy the buildings! Leonard: We are still not going to Toys R Us! In response, Randall started to grow big as a giant, much to Leonard's horror. Randall had grown bigger like a giant, and he was more aggressive. Randall: (Scary voice) Stupid city! Randall began to go on a rampage, and stomped around the city. The UFO came towards Randall. Randall: (Scary voice) Stupid UFO! Randall knocked the UFO out of the way, and he stomped off, and he was trotting like a giant. Randall was destroying the library. Randall: (Scary voice) Stupid library! Then Randall was destroying the buildings. Randall: (Scary voice) Stupid buildings! At the supermarket, Leonard was furious and was throwing a fit as Randall was growing back to his normal size while crying. Leonard: (Scary voice) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Randall, how dare you destroy the entire city! Now let's go home right now! At home, Leonard was very disappointed with Randall. Leonard: Randall, I can't believe that you destroyed the entire city! You are lucky that you're not in jail! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for 78 centuries! And while you are grounded, you will not go to Toys R Us or play with any toys at all! Now go to your room and don't come out until 78 centuries are over! Randall went to his room, crying. Randall: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! (fifth video begins) At the lounge, Randall was talking to his mother Mrs Weems. Randall: Hey mum. Can I go to Japan? Mrs Weems: No you cannot! Because you have school. Go there right now! Then Randall did as he was told, and he got on the bus. The bus drove off to school. Then Randall thought for a second. He had pretended to be sad that his mother told him to go to school instead of Japan. Randall: Wait a minute, I got tickets and didn't tell mum. So that means I can cut school and go to Japan. I will tell Miss Finster that I'm sick and that I need to go to the nurse's office. At Miss Finster's room, Randall was asking Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Randall, is there something wrong? Randall: (in Duncan voice) I'm sick, and when I'm sick, my voice changes into Duncan. Miss Finster: Okay, go to the nurse's office. Then Randall pretended to go to the nurse's office and he cut school. Then Randall got to the airport. Airport clerk: How can I help you, sir? Randall: One ticket to Tokyo, Japan, please? Airport clerk: Okay. Your plane is here. Then Randall got the ticket to Japan, and he went off to catch the phone. Then Randall got on the plane and seated next to the young man. Randall rode the phone on the way to Japan. Back at school, Randall's friend Menlo was feeling shocked, and Miss Finster was asking him. Miss Finster: Menlo, you look shocked. What's wrong? Menlo: I haven't seen Randall all day. I was supposed to be in the office with him. Miss Finster: Anything else? Menlo: I haven't seen him since the day started. Then Miss Finster got mad and he threw a fit. Miss Finster: (Scary voice) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? Thank you Menlo. The reason my voice changes because I'm really mad! I am now going to tell Principal Prickly. Meanwhile, back in the plane. The plane reached Tokyo. Randall was happy, and he got off the seat with the young woman. Randall: Yay! I'm in Japan! Then Randall entered Japan and he walked along the Japanese street and stopped for a second. He was happy. Randall: Well, I love it here. Then his dad Leonard came, much to Randall's horror. Leonard: Excuse me. Why do you look so familiar? Then Leonard immediately recognised Randall, and he had noticed him. Randall began to escape his father. Randall: I need to get out of here. Then Leonard began to throw a fit. Leonard: (in Kidaroo voice) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Wait a second! It's Randall! Get back here right now! The very mad Leonard started to chase after Randall, and he managed to catch him and sent him home in disgrace. Back home, Leonard and his wife were very disappointed with Randall. Leonard: Randall, how dare you cut school and go to Japan. In fact, you missed the whole day of school. That's it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Mrs Weems: Go to your room and don't come out until you're ungrounded! Randall went to his room, crying. (sixth and last video begins) Since Randall was being a very bad boy... his father Leonard decided to take him to court! At the court, Randall was snivelling, and the judge was furious with him. Judge: Randall Weems, you have done lots of bad things in your life! You have killed, snitched on, destroyed, lied, and other bad stuff! So me and the others decided that you must get executed! Randall was horrified. Randall: No! I don't want to get executed! Judge: We don't care, Randall! You are going to get executed, but you also deserve it! Everyone decided that Randall should be dropped into the crocodile. Then the guard took Randall to the crocodile pit. Randall was looking at the crocodile pit. Guard: Come on, kid! Go! Jump in! Randall did as he was told, and he jumped into the crocodile pit. Randall was being fed to the crocodiles. Randall: (in Kidaroo voice) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! The scene closed, followed by the words 'That's the end of this grounded series folks!'. (preview ends) Lawson: Now to upload the grounded videos to Youtube! Then Lawson uploaded the grounded videos on Youtube. Lawson: There! All done! Everyone's going to love the Randall Gets Grounded series. Randall will get what he deserves! Hahahahahahahaha! I will go see him tomorrow at school, and let's see how he likes that grounded series or not. Tomorrow had arrived, and Lawson went to school. Lawson's friends including Gelman, Mundy and Skeens were laughing about the Randall Gets Grounded series. Randall came and he looked at the grounded videos. Randall: What!? Is it about me? Wait a second... someone made grounded videos out of me! Lawson: Hahahahahaha! Take that, weasel boy! Randall looked at the end of the preview that said 'Created by Erwin Lawson', and he was very annoyed. Randall: You... you... you made a grounded series out of me! That's it, I'm telling Miss Finster! Gelman: Oh no you don't! You can't tell Miss Finster on Lawson! This grounded series is funny! Mundy: Yeah, get grounded! Skeens: Get grounded more, weasel boy! Lawson and his friends kept on laughing and ridiculing Randall. Randall was getting stressed. Randall: That's it, I can't take it anymore! I'm telling! Randall ran off, and he was found by Chucko Kowalski, Cy Kowalksi, Sue Bob Murphy, Lazy Kid, Kurst the Worst, Clyde Philmore, Eddie, Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay. The troublemakers were laughing at Randall. Chucko: Look Cy! It's Goanimate buffoon, Randall Weems! Cy: Yeah, it's him! Eddie: Let's send him into one of his trademark fits. The troublemakers began to shake Randall. Clyde: Hey, come on! Sue Bob Murphy: Let's tease him. Kurst: You're own victim now! Hahahaha! Lazy Kid: Weasel boy! Koreo: You're going to be the famous person to be grounded on Goanimate! Jocko: Yeah, you're ours! Buster: You'll be famous! Cheay: I agree! Randall: Stop it! The more you rock, the angrier I get! Eddie: You heard the freak. Randall broke free, and started begging the troublemakers. Randall: Leave me alone! Eddie bit Randall's arm. Randall: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! My arm! The troublemakers laughed, and Randall fled off, screaming. Randall: Yaaaaah! Eddie began to imitate Randall. Eddie: Look at me. I'm Randall Weems! I do bad things! Eddie picked up one of the portraits and started smashing it. Eddie: Hahahahahahaha! Randall went outside the Third Street Playground, and saw some more 5th graders teasing him. Randall ran to Miss Finster. Randall: Help! Miss Finster! Miss Finster: What happened, Randall? Randall: Lawson made grounded videos out of me, and his friends were laughing at me! I'm a laughing stock! Can you send Lawson to Principal Prickly's office, please! I don't want to be ridiculed anymore! Miss Finster: Okay! Thanks for telling me! I will speak to Lawson immediately! Then Miss Finster went off to find Lawson, and she went inside. Then she caught Lawson watching the Randall Gets Grounded videos with his friends. Miss Finster: Stop right there, Lawson! Did you make grounded videos out of Randall?! Lawson: Um, um, um, yes I did! Because me and the other troublemakers are fed up with Randall snitching on us. Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you make grounded videos out of Randall?! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Lawson went off to Principal Prickly's office in disgrace and then he entered it. Principal Prickly: Say, Lawson? What's up? Lawson: I made grounded videos out of Randall Weems. I just wanted to make him famous, and I had to make grounded videos out of him where he likes them or not. Principal Prickly was horrified,and then he was very upset with Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson, this has gone too far! I can't believe that you made grounded videos out of Randall Weems! This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We don't make grounded videos out of anyone on Goanimate at school! You see making grounding videos out of anyone on Goanimate at school undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's very naughty to make grounded videos out of Randall! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Lawson's father was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you make grounded videos out of Randall Weems!? And what's worse, you and your friends have been teasing Randall! Why did you do that? Lawson: I just wanted to make Randall famous, I had to make grounded videos out of Randall, and I made a grounded series out of him where he likes it or not. Lawson's dad: That's a very bad thing to do! You have no business to make grounded videos out of Randall! Poor Randall became a laughing stock, thanks to you! He's not happy about this grounded series! You know Randall hates it! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks with computer! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street for the rest of two weeks! Go to your room right now! And don't think about going on a computer nor make grounded videos out of someone ever again! Lawson went up to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson, Randall Weems, Mundy and Cy Kowalski Paul as Leonard Weems, Policeman, Guard, Jocko and Menlo Kate as Mrs Weems Joey as Gelman, Koreo and Chucko Kowalski Brian as Skeens Steven as Clyde Philmore and Buster Dave as Cheay Duncan as Lazy Kid and Randall's sick voice Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Judge and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kidaroo as Airport clerk, Randall's angry voice, Randall's screaming voice, Policeman's angry voice and Leonard's angry voice Scary voice as Randall's giant voice, Leonard's angry voice and Miss Finster's angry voice Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff